A topic at the forefront of plastic surgery research is addressing the variability experienced when transferring fat from one location to another to fill soft tissue defects (i.e., fat grafting). Cell-assisted lipotransfer (CAL) is a technique used in reconstructive and aesthetic medicine that involves the addition of the stromal vascular fraction (SVF) to fat grafts, and has resulted in significant improvements in fat graft retention. Typically, the SVF is harvested from adipose tissue by a short digestion step using the enzyme collagenase. Recently, a technique called ‘nanofat grafting’ was developed, whereby standard lipoaspirate is homogenized by manually passing it vigorously between two connected syringes, and then reinjecting the homogenized lipoaspirate in human patients for the correction of superficial rhytides and pigmentation. For example, Tonnard et al. disclosed improved skin quality when nanofat was used to correct superficial rhytides, scars, and dark lower eyelids. Tonnard et al., Nanofat grafting: basic research and clinical applications, Plast. Reconstr. Surg., 132(4), pp. 1017-26 (2013). Unfortunately, the current process of generating nanofat is limited by poor control of hydrodynamic shear forces and subject to user-dependent variability which is not ideally suited for clinical environments. Poor control of hydrodynamic shear forces may adversely affect cell viability and the ability to promote shear-stress induced transformation of cells.